The Hunted
by Gintawolf
Summary: Kazuma Kuwabara has had suspicions about the Reikei and his companions for awhile, but never dreamed that the truth would be as insidious as it turned out to be. He makes a strong ally with Hiei in his struggle against the Reikei and Koenma in particular.
1. The Beginning

**AN: A few things you should know about this story.**  
><strong>The first two chapters of this story have references to Inuyasha, but this is just the first few chapters I promise<strong>  
><strong>Also, this story is going to focus on Kuwabara who I am making smarter than he appears in the show. He will still be brash and bad at school work but he is observant in this story. <strong>  
><strong>I'm also messing with their ages. Yusuke and Kuwabara are 18 and in the senior year of high school during this story while Kurama is 19 and in his freshmen year at University though he lives at home and commutes to school. <strong>  
><strong>There is eventually going to be an extremely non-graphic relationship between Kuwabara and Hiei, it should be possible to ignore it if you want to though. <strong>  
><strong>Lastly, I don't like Kurama, and it will likely end up showing in how he is portrayed (much) later in the story.<br>This is my first story so I would appreciate any reviews and criticisms that anyone wants to give me.**

**Disclamer: I in no way own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

"Hey, where are those two? The match is about to begin" Kuwabara nervously pointed out to his companions. They were at the semifinal round of the Dark Tournament and Yusuke and Genkai were mysteriously missing.

"I'm sure they're just running late they'll show up any minute." Kurama said trying to sooth his anxious friend. "They'd better hurry fox, match starts in less than two minutes. There's something off about our opponents." "I've noticed, Hiei. They haven't used two of their fighters yet" "They give me the willies. There's something weird with the power of the two masked fighters. I really hope Yusuke and Genkai get her soon." Kuwabara shivered.

The two minutes passed quickly and there was still no sign of the two missing team members. "Hello everyone! Are we ready for a heart pounding day of fighting?" The crowd cheered. "I'm your announcer Juri! Let me introduce our competitors for the match. One side one we have Team Urameshi!" The crowd booed their displeasure with the human team. Meanwhile, used to that treatment, the members of said team worried about their missing team members. "You don't think they're skipping do you? I know we're close to Toguro, but it's the semi-finals these guys can't be easy to beat!""I agree Kuwabara but it appears that we may have no choice in the matter. Skipping or otherwise."

On the ring Juri continued her introductions. Gesturing to the opposite side of the stage she yelled "Team of the West!" The crowd cheered clearly showing which team they were rooting for.

Kuwabara studied their opponents while they were being announced. The team of the west consisted of the two strange feeling masked fighters, two wolf demons in fur and leather outfits and a red fox demon with no apparent tails.*

Shuddering he turned back to his companions. "There is definitely something strange about those two masked fighters. There energy is so weird!" Kurama looked over seeming to have a suspicion about who their opponents were. "Strange how Kuwabara?" "It's just weird. It feels human, but at the same time not. Kinda like Urameshi's." Kurama paled. "You don't think it could be them? Do you Hiei?" "I certainly hope not." "Kuwabara" addressed Hiei, "are you positive, human but not?" "Yeah, it sounds weird but I'm sure. Do know them? Why their energy feels so strange?" "If we're right, they're legends, everyone knows of them. If we're right about who they are we don't stand a chance. Especially Hiei and myself. You may be our only chance Kuwabara." "Wha- why?" "Their energy is designed to turn demons into dust with very little effort on their part, Hiei and I don't stand a chance. But their energy won't work on you. Let's hope that we are wrong about who they are, or that we only have to fight the already revealed demons.

The match was announced and the smaller of the two masked fighters entered the ring removing their cloak and mask in the process. The fighter was revealed to be a beautiful young woman appearing to be around twenty seven years of age with long raven black hair and a single scar across her left cheek. Kurama and Hiei paled at the sight, as did many in the stands who were close enough or with good enough vision to recognize the young lady standing before them. "It is them" Kurama whispered. "It's up to you Kuwabara. I know you can do it." Hiei simply handed out his sword to Kuwabara to take. "You're energy sword won't work on her." He took the sword, shuddered one more time and stepped into the ring.

* I didn't feel like dealing with any cultural implications that the number of tails may hold or trying to compare him in strength to Youko. Don't read too much into the fact that Shippo hides his tails.


	2. The Reveal

The crowd was cheering as the match began, while the opponents waited, studying one another before starting the fight. Suddenly the girl speaks up, "Why are you fighting?" "I have to, it was fight here or fight while trying to protect my family and friends. I preferred my chances here."Seeing an opening he struck at her making the first move of the match. She blocked his attack with practiced ease. He returned with questions of his own. "Why do you fight? What do you want? What are you anyway?" She gave him a startled look and jumped away. "You don't know?" "Why would I? Hiei and Kurama, my teammates, said you were legends and are really powerful with the power to turn demons to dust. But no, I don't know, should I?" "Yeah, yeah you should." She gave him a sympathetic look while the match came to a standstill. She began her tale.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have to be the one to tell you this. I'll start at the beginning. You know about the three worlds right?" She waited for him to nod. "Good, around five-hundred years ago the worlds were not as divided as they are now, well at least Makai and the Ningenkai weren't. Demons were free to choose to live in either world. Most lived in the Makai but some chose to live in the human world. During this time there were special, spiritual humans, the monks and mikos. They had spiritual energy that could purify demons relatively easily. The monks and mikos kept the demons in line and protected the humans from demon attacks. It was a dangerous time, but it was balanced.

"Around five hundred years ago that changed. Reikei had changed leadership and the new ruler wanted to split the two worlds permanently. I believe that he was afraid that we would learn to work together and would attack the Reikei, which is dumb really because those from Reikei can't be killed by humans, spiritual humans, or demons so it wouldn't really matter if we teamed up or not. That or he was a huge human lover." She shrugged. "Ahhh, that's beside the point back to the point.

" Anyway, the new ruler forced all demons to move to the Makai and a strong barrier was put up, one of the most powerful that I had ever seen. My best friend Inuyasha had a sword that could cut thought any barrier. The Reikei had heard about this sword of legends and had him killed and stole the sword from him to protect their _precious_ barrier." Upset she shook her head to try to calm down before continuing her story further.

"The many half demons were also thrown into Makai, despite their human half. They didn't last long. Many of them lived with their human family hand were unaccustomed to such fighting. They were targeted due to their human blood. The issue could have ended there. _Should_ have ended there! The demons were gone from the human world and the threat to the human population was ended. But no, Reikei wasn't finished yet. Apparently Mikos and Monks, the spiritual humans, didn't fit in this new ruler's image of the perfect human world. He didn't believe that we were really human. And so we were next.

"He stripped us of our humanity. We gained a demon's life span and were thrown into the Makai along with the demons. You have to realize this though, spiritual humans and demons are natural enemies. When we were forced to the Makai we were slaughtered, hunted. That became our name, the hunted. Maybe five percent of us survived for the first ten years in the Makai. Those who didn't know about their powers beforehand normally died unless they found a mentor their first day or so there. Most of us who arrived past the first wave didn't know about their powers, that it was even possible. After living for one hundred years though we became known as the ancients. And like your friend said, legendary. For a hunted to live to a hundred years in the Makai is exceptionally rare. We are hunted mercilessly our entire lives there. To live to a hundred the person would need to be extremely strong, smart, and have some powerful allies. Their reputation by that point is so large that demons will avoid any and all contact with them. There are only four ancients at this time. The most recent ancient arrived two hundred years ago. Two of us are from the original wave taking us to the Makai five hundred years ago.

"The biggest problem with this situation however occurs after we die. We're not humans, so we cannot be judged as humans, but we are also not demons. There's don way of judging the souls who die, so they don't. There are hundreds, thousands, of spiritual human souls waiting to be judged in limbo, unable to continue on. That's why we are fighting, for the souls of our dead."

She ended her tale with a truly apologetic look. Kuwabara stood there dumbfounded, memories running through his mind that he had viewed as suspicious previously. It all clicked: all the mysterious deaths and strange situations suddenly made sense. Kuwabara, contrary to popular belief is not stupid, brash and bad at schoolwork, yes, but stupid, no. He began to notice small inconsistencies in logic since Hiei and Kurama stole the three items from the Reikei, months ago. He had been suspicious but he didn't have enough information to make any real decisions on what to do about it. His biggest suspicion had been about his family though.

For around a century every person born into the Kuwabara family was killed before their thirty fifth birthday. Sometimes it was a disease, sometimes an accident of some sort, even murder in a few cases. There were a few though, those with the most powerful sixth sense as the Kuwabara family had taken to calling it that had simply disappeared. He had always thought that his family had been cursed but he had never known exactly why or by whom they had been cursed. This girl's story explained that, especially about those who had gone missing. He had to be sure though.

"A hundred years ago, did something change? Killing them rather than sending them to Makai? Those with some sense but not enough to let them form a power?" "I don't know. I've been in the Makai for the past five hundred years."

She seemed contrite before suddenly getting an idea. "Hey, could you do me a favor actually? Find my family and tell them what happened to me? Please, my mom will be really worried about me when I don't come back. Can you tell them?" "Hua? Family, mom?" Kuwabara was confused. She had been in the Makai for the past five hundred years; her family should be dead and gone by now. She seemed to realize her mistake. "Oh, sorry I guess I should explain. My name is Kagome Higurashi; I was born in this era, in Tokyo, and was pulled into the past by a magic well and a demon seeking a powerful item that was hidden inside me when I was born. I don't want my mom to worry anymore than she has to. We live at-""KUWABARA!"

"What are you doing up there? Fight!" Koenma had made his way down to the contestant's field, the girls in tow. It did not escape his observation that Koenma was keeping close to Shizuru and Yukina primarily. All the information he had just received along with his suspicion about the situation he was involved in, especially his suspicions concerning Yukina ran through his mind and he froze when he realized the veiled threat. Why else would you bring human girls to a demon fighting contest they'd be slaughtered! Realizing the threat he got to the ready again.

Kagome seemed to realize his situation as well as she prepared for his attack. He rushed her and as she blocked he let out a whispered "sorry, go easy on my companions please." He leapt back and made a quick sweep with his sword in an attempt to do some damage at least. She seemed to not be expecting it as he managed to cut her along the side as he drew away. It wasn't enough to disable her or to win the fight, but it was serious damage all the same. What Kuwabara didn't notice was the shocked silence of the crowd that his successful attack created.

The match continued for another five minutes. Kagome focused on healing her side and fighting Kuwabara back while Kuwabara continued to fight and gave her a few more superficial cuts but nothing that had the damage of the earlier cut that was quickly healing.

Off to the side Hiei and Kurama were discussing the fight, impressed with how long he has lasted but disagreeing on his chance of victory. Hiei had no delusions about Kuwabara's chance of victory against an ancient and was surprised on the damage that he had already done to her, especially considering his lack of familiarity with his weapon. An energy sword and a real sword are completely different after all. Kurama, while agreeing that it wasn't a large chance, believed that Kuwabara could conceivably win.

Their disagreement was disrupted by their teammate being thrown into the wall beside them. He was a mess. There was a major sword wound across his mid-section and he appeared to have had hit the wall with his head as there was a serious wound there and he was knocked unconscious which likely wouldn't have happened with the sword wound alone. The rest of the fight would be up to Hiei and Kurama.


	3. The Waking

The next thing Kuwabara knew he was waking up in a small hospital room. As far as hospital rooms go it was fairly standard, lots of white and many beeping and flashing machines that do who knows what. "Ugh" Kuwabara groaned; he felt like he'd just been trampled by a herd of rhino' he was so stiff. "You're awake" a voice to his side said. It was vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Keeping his breathing even in an attempt not to freak out and hurt himself further he carefully turned his head to the side to see who it was.

Sitting in a chair with a book open in his lap he saw Touya, the blue haired ice demon. "Hua? What are you doing here? How am I not dead?" His eyes went wide. "What happened to Hiei and Kurama? Are they okay? Or…or...?" He was unable to finish the thought; thoughts of himself turning to worry for his friends and comrades. "They're both fine, Kuwabara" Touya interjected hoping to still the young man's worry before it got out of control. Kuwabara gave a great sigh of relief.

"So, why are you here anyway?" he asked the demon, confused why a demon he hadn't spoken two words to would be waiting by his bedside. "Not that I mind of course!" He quickly added trying not to offend his visitor. "What happened after I was knocked out anyway?" This time Kuwabara actually paused to let Touya answer. Chuckling slightly to himself about Kuwabara's antics Touya decided to start with the most recent questions.

"I'm here to keep an eye on you and to wait for you to wake up. A lot of people would be disappointed if you never woke up. It started with all four of up watching over you but we've moved to more of a cycle now as it has taken so long for you to wake up."

Kuwabara looked at Touya funny. 'The four of us? Who are the other three? How long have I been out anyway?' The longer he was awake the more questions he seemed to come up with.

"You'll be fine for a few minutes, yeah? I'm going to call everyone else." With that he got up and left the room. Coming out of his stupor Kuwabara yelled "Hua, wait! Who all is everyone else?" But it was too late, Touya had already left.

He returned a few minutes later. "I've let everyone else know, they'll be here soon. Giving off a huff of annoyance Kuwabara asked "So, who all is coming anyways? Oh and where exactly am I?" Touya stared at him not realizing he didn't know where he was. "We're at the hospital on hanging neck island. You've been out for three weeks now. Chu, Rinku and Gin will be here in ten minutes or so but your teammates will take awhile longer, they've all gone back to the human world already." "Hua?" Kuwabara was shocked. "I've been out for THREE WEEKS? Aww man I knew I was beat up but I didn't think it was _that_ bad."

There was a brief silence before Touya spoke again. "I don't think the ancient was entirely responsible for your stay here." He seemed hesitant to talk about it. "I don't know exactly, as I wasn't there, but I do not honestly believe that that hit to the head would have you out for three weeks, especially with Yukina starting to heal you immediately afterward. And, as I said I wasn't there so I cannot be certain, but I thought I saw Koenma do something to you too, I don't know what it was though."

There was another silence while Kuwabara obviously wanted to ask something but couldn't articulate it as his mouth was currently opening and closing without any sounds coming out. He eventually just gave up asking anything else of Touya, though his list of questions to ask Kurama or Hiei about was growing.

It was while Kuwabara was thinking that Chu and Rinku barged into the room. Chu drunkenly kicking in the door while Rinku rode on his shoulders. As they entered the room though Rinku vaulted off of Chu's shoulders and onto Kuwabara's bed, where he perched himself sitting cross legged by Kuwabara's legs.

"Yo! You're finally awake!"

"Oi! Brat, didn't you know you're not supposed to jump on people in the hospital!" Kuwabara yelled at being jumped on.

"Naw man, that just applies to sick people. _You're _all better!"He replied sticking his tongue out.

"Why you-"

"Whee did I hear that the big orange man is awake!" Jin exclaimed happily as he whirled his way into the room adding even more chaos to the already chaotic, small, hospital room. He came up to Kuwabara and grabbed his hand shaking his whole arm in his mirth.

"That was a wonderful fight you had there! And here I was thinking that Urameshi was the heavy hitter but you whoo! And you actually wounded her! I don't think I've ever heard of one of the ancients be injured in a fight like that, especially not one of the original ancients! Whoo-man!" "Uhh, thanks" He responded, having heard only about half of what had come out of Jin's excited mouth. He looked to Touya for an explanation thinking that if anyone could understand Jin it would be Touya.

Touya chuckled at Kuwabara's confused looking expression. "He's saying he enjoyed your fight and is impressed with the damage you did to her, which I do have to agree with." The confusion left his expression as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head laughing to hide his embarrassment.

"It wasn't that impressive was it? I still lost."The four demons stared at Kuwabara incredulously. "Not that impressive!" Rinku yelled, voicing everyone else's thoughts While Chu bust out in laughter. "Aww come on guys it's true! It's not like she could purify me! I'm not a demon.""That's not the point! Exclaimed Rinku."The point is that you're the first to last that long against her _or_ injure her, regardless of what you are it's impressive"Touya continued saying "Hiei and Kurama combined didn't last half as long as you did."

"We were expecting that. That's why I went first; we knew that I was the only one with any chance against her. They did win didn't they? The ancients I mean, they won the tournament?"

"Of course"

"Good, are they getting their wish?" He looked at them with such hope filled eyes. He truly wanted their wish to come true. The souls of his parents and all of his ancestors were still stuck in limbo too. They deserved better and Kuwabara desperately hoped that their wish would actually be granted.

Touya looked at him curiously "I don't know. We don't know what they wished for."

Kuwabara's face fell. "Why, what did they want?" Rinku questioned.

"Freedom, an end to the process of taking the humanity from spiritual humans and to get the souls of the dead hunted judged."

There was a respectful silence as they contemplated the possibility that the wish would be honored until Touya realized the second half of the wish. "Wait, what do you man to judge the souls of the dead?" When he spoke everyone turned to face him realizing that he had had a point. "Yeah, apparently the souls of the hunted have been stuck in Limbo as they don't have a system to judge them by. We're neither human nor are we demons so our souls aren't able to be judged. As least that's what she said anyways."

They were shocked. "That's what you were talking about on the ring isn't it?" "Yeah, I didn't know anything before that, but it all makes since though and it provides an explanation for why my family has always been cursed to die before their thirty-fifth birthday and why I randomly went into a coma when I was two." The others were confused by the last point. "What does going into a coma have to do with anything?" "Hmm? I figure that that's when my humanity was taken, something like that always happened, normally the person just passes out for a few hours, I figure mine was more serious because I was so young."

The others in the room couldn't believe their ears. He was two; most people were fourteen to sixteen when they developed powers and had their humanity taken. It sunk into all of them pretty much at the same time as they yelled "YOU WERE TWO!" Well, Chu Rinku and Jin yelled Touya simply tried to reign in his shock.

"Uhh yeah? I mean I was almost three when it happened but yeah. Let me guess, that's really early?" Kuwabara sighed. Jin spoke up quickly "Of course it is! The next youngest I've ever heard about was six and she was the child of one of the ancients so it makes since that she would be exceptional. You have to have been the youngest hunted ever!" He was quite excited about the revelation once his shock wore off.

Touya, finally calm and ready to speak, explained. "It's thought that the younger your powers develop the stronger the person will be as their body would need to develop with their powers or risk an overload when they do develop. To develop your powers at two is beyond astounding. Imagine how strong you would be in you had known all along what the power was and were able to start training it from early childhood like that. The fact that you are able to materialize your energy alone is a great feat especially as you would have had to train yourself to do it." The demons were looking impressed at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara himself though was highly embarrassed by this point, 'I'm not that powerful, am I?' Attempting to change the subject away from him he waved is hands as if the topic were unimportant. "So, what are you guys doing now that the tournament is over?" Rinku sat up fully realizing he was asking for a subject change and decided to take pity at the big lug. "We're gonna travel together and train more! That way when we meet with you again we'll beat you even worse than before!"

"What was that you squirt! In a fair fight I would so have beaten you"

"No way!" Rinku yelled back. "I beat you fair and square!"

They continued to bicker back and forth getting louder and louder as the argument continued. The others looked on with varying levels are interest. Chu was following the argument cheering Rinku of from the sidelines all the while showing great amusement in the argument taking place if the giant smile on his face and twinkle in his eye were anything to judge by. Jin was clearly amused by the argument, sitting cross legged to the side, smiling and nodding when one or the other made a particularly good point. Touya simply stood to the side, sighing with his forehead in his hand. "Children, he muttered with a hint of amusement leaking through.

* * *

><p>AN So he're chapter three, sorry it took so long to get it out.<p> 


	4. The Bond

Hi, there, sorry about the giant wait. hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I guess I could warn you now that I'm a sporadic updater, but a few of you probably already realize that. Anyway here is another heavy chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>After a half an hour of talking and joking all the guys were pretty lighthearted. Touya had vacated the small wooden chair to Chu who was determinedly trying to get Kuwabara to try "just a sip," while he took up position leaning against the wall next to where Gin was fluxuating between sitting and floating; Rinku remained on the bed near Kuwabara's legs laughing at Kuwabara's predicament with Chu.<p>

"Just one drink." Kuwabara refused yet again. He shuddered. He had some of Shizuru's stash one time, he still couldn't remember what all happened that night, but he _did_ remember the hell that was the morning after. 'I didn't even drink that much either' he pouted to himself. 'And that was _human_ alcohol. I don't even want to imagine what demon alcohol would do.'

Just then the door slammed open. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke rushed in, Hiei and Kurama following at a more sedate pace. "You finally decided to wake up, hua sleepyhead!" Yusuke exclaimed loudly as he rushed to Kuwabara's bedside happy that his best friend had woken up. "We're glad you're awake and well" Kurama greeted for both himself and Hiei who simply "hn'ed in agreement.

"Man though, I knew you got beat but I didn't think it was this bad; I was really worried. You're normally up a lot faster than this. What happened anyway? I couldn't find a copy of the video of the fight anywhere!" By now all of the other side conversations had grown silent as everyone was intently watching Yusuke and Kuwabara waiting to see how Kuwabara would react.

Kuwabara scoffed at Yusuke's question. "I was beat. That's what happened."

He scowled. "Hiei or Kurama would be able to better explain than I would. Even I didn't think I had been hit hard enough to be unconscious for three weeks." He paused and glared. His glare wasn't all that impressive in comparison to what Yusuke was used to receiving as he wasn't in the practice of glaring all that often but it did help show his irritation at his friend. Before Yusuke was able to reply though he continued.

"_You_ would now if you were there! Where the hell were you anyway?" "Hua?" Yusuke looked almost lost. "I was training. Genkai had me on a regiment to learn her ultimate technique, even the quick version needed a week of constant meditation to complete. We _thought_ that you guys would beat them easily." By the end he stopped being somewhat apologetic and turned defensive.

"Besides, Hiei and Kurama missed a match earlier. I didn't see you getting on their case!" He argued. "That's because they were being attacked!" He roared in response. "And they _still_ showed up! What's your excuse? You were training? What's the point of training for the finals if we don't even get into the finals!" He yelled breathing hard. In an attempt to calm down he turned to Hiei and Kurama cutting off any response that Yusuke may have had. Keeping the red faced Urameshi out of his line of sight he attempted to smile at Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke sputtered in incoherent rage at being so thoroughly ignored.

"I'm glad that you two are okay. What happened after I passed out anyway?" Kurama and Hiei shared a look; Kuwabara knew he wasn't getting the whole story until he pulled them aside privately and inwardly cursed. There was too much secrecy going on and it was giving him a bad feeling. "Well" Kurama started. "Hiei went to fight directly after you did." There was a pause. "Neither of us did as well against her as you did, as expected. Hiei was out for two days. I was out for four. We are surprised that you were out for as long as you were."

"How's-" He hesitated asking about the girls, almost afraid of the answer.

"The girls are all fine. Shizuru and Yukina are on their way now. "Kuwabara let out a sigh of relief hearing that. He wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to Shizuru. Out of the corner of his eye though, he saw Touya stand a little straighter at the mention of Yukina.

"Oh, speaking of the girls, they should be here soon. I'll go wait out from for them." Yusuke offered while heading out the door still feeling on guard from earlier and hoping the girls would lower the tension.

Kuwabara stared pointedly at Hiei and Kurama wanting the full story. Getting an idea he started screaming, in his mind, trying to aim the thoughts at Hiei hoping he'd hear with his Jagan.

'What happened! I know you didn't tell me everything. We can kick those four out if we need! Touya mentioned something happening after I was knocked out and I want to know what it was!'

He had no idea if it worked or not but it didn't matter one way or the other as Touya noticed the tension in the room and decided to leave and take the others with him. "Ahh I think I'll go wait for the girls as well. Gin?" The demon in question looked and realized what he was doing. "Oh! I'll go wait with Yusuke! I've been wanting to catch up with him anyway. Maybe we can have that rematch." Chu took a little longer of the uptake. "Why're you two leavin-Ohhhh I get it!" He looked around and noticed the tension. "C'mon Rinku lets go too." "Alright" he said skeptically. "But I don't see why. That jerk is the one who abandoned his team. He shouldn't even be here." "Just come on." Yeah yeah, I'm comin." He said bouncing on Chu's shoulder.

As soon as everyone cleared the room Kuwabara turned on the two remaining visitors. "So, out with it, what happened. Touya mentioned something about Koenma?

Kurama signed before beginning. "Have you seen your leg? He asked. "Hua? My leg? What's that have to do with anything?" He asked confused. His legs didn't take any damage and were under his blanket so he didn't bother to check them out before.

"Just look at your right ankle!" Hiei snapped. Kuwabara, bewildered, did as he was told. When he looked down on his ankle though his confusion intensified. Around his ankle there was a red band, seemingly tattooed onto his ankle.

"Hua? Wha-what's that?"

"That" Hiei spat. "Is a slave bond. It's what Koenma uses to keep us under his control." He sneered.

"He put it on while you were out after your fight. That's likely what Touya saw Koenma doing after your fight. It is also likely the reason you were out for as long as you were. Your wounds truly were not that great, and the bond takes your energy in order to power it likely keeping you unconscious longer." Kurama added. Kuwabara was instantly stunned speechless. It didn't last long though.

"W-w-wait; what! S-s-slave?" He was freaking out.

'Oh man, oh man that can't mean what I think it means It that even possible? I know, I mean, b-but!' His thoughts were a frightened, jumbled mess. Kuwabara's brain just shut down.'A slave? How the hell can I be a slave, weren't slaves supposed to be illegal now? Yeah, right, he's lord Koenma; he doesn't have to obey human laws, does he?' All that made its way out of Kuwabara's mouth was a faint whimpering sound as he opened and closed his mouth trying and failing to understand.

"That's not true. W-why would I be made into a slave?" Kuwabara settled into denial. Kurama laid a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." He paused taking a breath. "He put one of Hiei and myself as well. I truly wish we were joking, but we are not." "Why?" Kuwabara insisted. This time it was Hiei-leaning against the side wall, who answered. "You know too much and it is the only way to control you. You weren't supposed to learn about the hunted, to distrust the Reikei," he paused" to think on your own."

It was quiet in the room while Kuwabara tried to process the information, still trying to deny it, but the barely restrained pain and anger and desperation in Hiei's voice made him doubt his denial. "We'll give you some time to think about this. Kurama said, giving Kuwabara's shoulder a final comforting squeeze.

"We understand this is hard. We just have to ask you not to say anything to anyone, not about the hunted and what you learned at the tournament or about what we just told you. Especially keep this from Yusuke. It's one of the long standing orders. We'll all be punished if you tell. And trust me; you don't want to know what it feels like to be punished by the slave bond. Just remember, you're not alone, Hiei and I are here." With that Kurama and Hiei stepped out of the room leaving Kuwabara to his thoughts.

~One Hour later~

The room was empty save Kuwabara and a doctor of the hospital Kuwabara was staying at. "Well, your tests all say the same thing. You may feel a bit stiff still, but you are healthy and ready to leave whenever you wish. Truly your physical wounds finished healing a week ago." The doctor informed Kuwabara. "Thanks doc. I'm glad I'm able to leave, I still can't believe that I was out for as long as I was." "Yes, well, I'm just surprised you, and your teammates, are up at all. You all faced an ancient and lived, not many can say the same. You even wounded her. I'm extremely impressed; I've never even heard rumors of anyone ever doing the same. I didn't think it was possible." The doctor gushed.

"Err" the doctor blushed. "Could I take your picture? I want to prove to my family that I actually got to meet THE Kazuma Kuwabara! They, well, they don't actually believe me when I told them before." He embarrassedly asked. Kuwabara was sheepish. "Uhh, sure. I guess, so long as it won't be used against me or anything."

Despite Touya, Gin Chu and Rinku's explanation it still shocked him to think that what he did was truly that amazing to people.

The doctor got his camera and sat it to take the photo with a timer so he could be in the photo too. He came over to Kuwabara to grasp his hand in an excited handshake, his friends would be so jealous. The picture was taken with Kuwabara still embarrassed and the doctor beaming and excitedly shaking Kuwabara's whole arm. "Thank you thank you." The doctor said one last time while gather his stuff, bowing, and leaving letting Kuwabara get ready to leave.

As Kuwabara was finishing getting ready to leave his guests started to pile in loudly.

"I see they are releasing you" said Kurama striking up a conversation with Kuwabara.

"I am sorry, but more arrivals came while we were talking. Along with all the guys already here, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko…and Boton are here."

It took Kuwabara a few minutes to process the importance of Boton being there.

"Yeah, I guess she would be in on it too. Damn it!"

"I'm afraid so" Kurama replied solemnly. Their conversation was cut off by a loud cry of "KAZUMA!" AS Yukina, followed by Shizuru rushed into the room, Yukina going for a hug, Shizuru his shoulder. "We were so worried about you Kazuma" Yukina cried. "Ahhh, Hey hey, don't cry! I'm alright see!" Kuwabara proclaimed laughingly smiling largely.

Although he didn't show it Kuwabara was incredibly relieved to see that the girls were alright. Even though Kurama told him they were fine he wasn't going to believe it until he saw them himself. 'If only there was some way of keeping them safe; to get them out of this mess.' Kuwabara came out of his thoughts looking around his now overly crowded hospital room. Everyone had now arrived. The small room was simply not big enough for all twelve people to comfortably fit into. "Hey, I've been released so why don't we get outta here?" Kuwabara excitedly proposed. The rest easily agreed and they chattered amiably on the way out of the building, though there were still some stiff feelings around Yusuke.

"Ahhh, the sun on my face. Feels good!" Kuwabara exclaimed. 'I know I only woke up a few hours ago, but it still feels great to be outside moving again!'

Everyone was still stalking and starting their good byes when Touya approached Kuwabara. "Kuwabara. May I have a word in private?" He addressed him. "Hua? Oh yeah, sure." They walked a distance away, still in eyeshot but out of earshot of the others. They were under a large tree that, with the wind rustling the leaves, make it difficult for even the demons to over hear them, aside from Jin who already knew what Touya wanted to talk about anyway so didn't really matter.

"So, what's up Touya?" Touya took a breath and firmed his face in determination.

"As you know a group of us has been visiting you and waiting for you to wake up"

Kuwabara nodded.

"Well, over the past three weeks those of us waiting have been getting to know each other better. During that time I have come to develop feelings for Yukina." He steeled his eyes like the ice he controlled. "I wish to ask permission to court her."

Kuwabara's mind came to a screeching halt. "What?" Kuwabara exclaimed in irritation. "Why would I give you permission? Besides shouldn't you be talking to her brother? Or her for that matter. She's not an object to be passed around without any opinion of her own."

"Sorry, it is demon tradition and manners to ask permission to the closest male to her and to any who have a previous claim on her. I would not be speaking to you if I believe my advances would be unwelcome to Yukina. I would speak to her brother if I knew who he was and I speak to you because you have a previous claim on her. I intend to pursue her whether you approve or not but I would greatly appreciate it if I had your blessing."

Kuwabara remained silent. 'She's my Yukina, my beautiful, sweet, kind, perfect Yukina, why in the world would I – wait. If she's with him, deeper into the Makai then Koenma can reach, then she can't be used as a threat against me or Hiei. Hmm.' Kuwabara's emotions played across his face as he thought. After another minute or so Kuwabara seemed to make a decision.

"Alright Touya, you have my permission one a few conditions. First" he declared holding up a single finger.

"You must promise to protect her at all costs and at all times. There are those who would, and have, use her as a threat against myself and her brother. They will not stop simply due to the fact that she is no longer in my company. Yes, I know who her brother is, no, I will not tell you who he is without his permission.

"Second!"A second finger joined the first."You must take her far into the Makai, where the Reikei cannot follow or monitor. She will, under no circumstances be brought back to the human world.

"Third!" He held up a third finger. "Remember that I still love her, as does her brother. If you hurt her we will both do everything in our power to make you suffer. Knowing who her brother is that would be worse that anything you could imagine. Those are my terms. Keep her safe, Touya."

Touya nodded.

"I understand. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, even from the Reikei…Thank you Kuwabara."

* * *

><p>As everyone had finished their good byes, some more enthusiastic than others, the group split and those heading back to the human world hurried onto the boat as the captain glared and threatened to leave them behind if they didn't hurry it on up. Yukina had eventually decided to go back to the Makai with Touya and continue the search for her brother. "Bye you guys! I hope me meet again soon! And Touya you'd better take care of Yukina! If anything happens to her I'll hunt you down myself!" Kuwabara hollered from the deck of the departing ship.<p>

The ride back to Ningenkai was uneventful. Yusuke and Kuwabara started arguing and fighting, though still a little fragile, going back to their usual friendship. Hiei scoffed at their idiocy and Kurama contentedly watched from the side with the girls, occasionally giving pointers to either boy.

Upon arrival Yusuke decided to take off with Keiko to see a movie and get some dinner. The Kuwabara siblings, along with Kurama, were about to leave when Boton interfered.

"I'm sorry Shizuru but I'm afraid I'm going to need to steal the boys for a bit, Koenma wants to discuss the final fight with these three, Yusuke already got his talking to."

"Whatever Boton, just no missions, he just got outta the hospital and school starts in a week. Got it?"

"Yup. I can assure you that Koenma just wants to talk, He'll be home shortly, don't worry Shizuru." Boton reassured her.

"Yeah, alright. Well in that case I'm off; I'll see you later tonight." She shrugged as she walked off to her car.

"Well boys, follow me!" She commanded as she opened a portal to Koenma's office.

Kuwabara gulped. He was not ready for this.

* * *

><p>"Boton!" The toddler god greeted. "I see you brought those three with you."<p>

"Yes sir" "Very good, you may leave." Boton scurried out, bowing as she left.

Koenma turned his steely glare on the three men before him.

"Kuwabara" Koenma all but barked. "I assume those two told you about your new 'situation?'" Kuwabara just glared. "I'll take that as a yes." He drawled.

"From now on, when I ask you a question I expect you do answer me, verbally.

" Kuwabara remained silent.

Koenma glared. "Perhaps a more in depth explanation is in order. You are my slave. That bond you have around your ankle is attached to your life force; while I cannot kill you with it I can cause you immense pain. Pain so bad you will wish you were dead. It also is a monitoring enforcer. Anytime you disobey one of my direct orders, whether I activate the seal or not, a shot of pain will radiate up your leg. While that pain is not crippling it is still _quite_ painful. Nifty hua?" Koenma waited for a response.

Kuwabara resolutely remained silent, if he opened his mouth he didn't know what would actually come out.

Koenma further narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara's silent rebellion.

"I asked you a question." He made a sign with his hands.

"I'll ask you one more time. Do. You. Understand?"Silence remained as his only answer. He activated the sign.

Suddenly screams filled the air as all three of the Reikei Tantei currently present fell to the floor in agony. After a few seconds Koenma deactivated the spell. "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that if I activate of I activate them all hua?" He laughed maliciously.

"Now, do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir." Kuwabara stuttered as he struggled to rise to his feet.

"Good! Now let's go over some rules! First! Never inform any one about any of this. You are not to tell anyone about the bond, not are you to tell anyone what you learned from the ancient. Am I clear?" "Yes sir" Kuwabara managed, hating himself for it.

"Second, you work for me now, when I call you you come and do as ordered, no questions asked, quickly. Also you will address me as Sir or Master.

And third, just in case you didn't understand it earlier. Unless you do exactly as I say, your sister's life and safety cannot be assured. Do we understand of another?"

"Yes sir."

He already understood the threat against Shizuru ever since that fight three weeks ago, but it was different hearing it out loud. He didn't mind getting hurt or even killed himself, but he could never allow anything to happen to Shizuru, especially since he knew what happed after they died. He submitted. Koenma laughed some more.

It was a sad sight to behold. Three proud, brave souls forced to submit to a maniacal toddler, pain continuing to wrack through their bodies well after the spell had ended.

"Boton! Is Genkai ready yet?"

"Yessir, shall I bring her in?"

"Of course you should bring her in! We may as well take all the useless trash back at one time."

Boton's voice ended as she presumably ran off to gather Genkai. Kuwabara was left to his thoughts.

'Genkai? I never heard what happened with her? Why's she here anyway, from the way Koenma was talking it sounded as though she has been here for some time. Could she have died? I mean, she was really old. Wait, that doesn't make sense either. She's a spiritual human, a hunted. We stop aging in out mid-twenties then are either killed or sent to the Makai, based, I think, on our power levels. So how's she so old?' he wondered. 'Wait, wasn't she on Toguro's team for the previous dark tournament fifty years ago? Yeah, that's right. That's when the Toguro brother's became demons. Maybe her wish was to gain back her humanity. It makes sense.'

Kuwabara was then knocked out of his thoughts as Boton and Genkai entered the room.

"Alright sir, I'm back with Genkai." "Good, I believe we're done here, and Genkai, do remember that you are not allowed to die for another two years. I may not own you like I do the boys here, but you do work for me. Unless, of course, you would like to return to your hunted status?"

"I remember." She drawled in reply, clearly not as tense as the boys were. "Alright then, we're off Koenma sir! Boton interrupted, lowering the tension in the air.

Kuwabara hurriedly stepped though the portal before Koenma could change his mind about letting them leave.


	5. The Date

"You agreed to this date rather quickly." Hiei asked raising an eyebrow to his companion.

"Man, anyone with half a brain can tell you lost a bet or something, it's easier to not make a huge deal over it like Urameshi. That just draws more attention to yourself and you still don't get to get out of it." He snickered at the memory of Kurama asking Yusuke out.

"Ha, at least you're not wearing a dress." He continued to laugh.

~flashback~

_When Kuwabara was finally released from the hospital and back at home the three other members of the Reikei Tantei had decided to have a little get together in order to celebrate. They weren't going to do anything truly exciting, just go to the arcade, but a return to some normalcy was what was truly desired at that time anyway. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and strangely enough, Hiei were already there waiting on Kurama's arrival who was already six minutes late. _

_When Kurama had finally shown up Hiei's eagerness was explained._

_Kurama arrived sullenly dressed in what looked to be one of his mother's dresses._

_At his arrival Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly burst out laughing. Yusuke joking while cracking up of course. Even Hiei was as close to smiling as Hiei ever got at the situation. Only his eyes truly giving away his enjoyment of the situation._

_ Kurama just looked resigned to put up with it._

_Eventually the two boys calmed down, though the occasional snicker still made its way through._

_They were making their way to the arcade, Yusuke and Kurama in the lead talking, most likely about the source of Kurama's discomfort and Yusuke's mirth, with Kuwabara and Hiei following keeping their thoughts to themselves. _

_ Kuwabara was not paying attention to his comrades instead thinking over all the changes his life had gone though in the past few weeks. It truly was a lot to take in, and the worst part was that he had to keep it all to himself. Kuwabara was actually pretty good at keeping things to himself, but he hated being told that he had to. He often preferred to talk about his problems just to vent. Now, he had no one to really vent to. The only one's who would have any idea what he was going through was Hiei and Kurama. He didn't believe that there was any way that Hiei would listen and would likely just get annoyed at his 'human whining' or some such thing. Kurama was just as aloof, though he hid it far better than Hiei did. _

_Kuwabara sighed. This was really depressing._

_ He was called back to attention by Yusuke freaking out. _

_"WHAT!? NO WAY! Are you crazy Kurama? I like girls!" _

_Looking over he saw two very embarrassed boys. Kurama was trying to calm Yusuke down while also trying to convince him to go on a date with him._

_ Yusuke however was anything but calm, yelling, pointing and stuttering out reasons why not to go out with Kurama. It was obvious to Kuwabara that Kurama was either doing a dare or had lost a bet or something as Kurama, though by far the most feminine member of their group, never showed any interest in cross-dressing or making himself even more feminine then he already naturally was. He also seemed to be as embarrassed as Yusuke himself was, simply more restrained._

_ It was still funny though so Kuwabara still watched the scene laughing at Yusuke's misfortune. _

_After a minute though a fuming and embarrassed Yusuke stalked off Kurama following after. _

_"Heh" Kuwabara turned his attention on the lightly chuckling demon beside him, slightly astounded to hear the stoic demon laughing._

_He stared then caught himself and tried to look away as though he didn't notice so maybe Hiei would continue and not get pissed at him. 'HA! Bet I'm one of only a handful who's ever heard HIEI laugh. HA!' _

_Suddenly Hiei stopped chuckling, startling Kuwabara. He seemed to be trying to steel himself for something. Deciding to get it over with he addressed his companion, "lunch…with me?" he asked raising an eyebrow in question. _

_Kuwabara paused taking in the situation and his options, then decided to go along with it._

_~end flashback~_

"So, where are we going anyway? Cuz you know I'm really not in the mood for hunting?"

"There's a noodle shop a few streets down."

"Noodles sound good."

'Guess I never thought about what Hiei does when not being ordered around on a mission or something. I figured he'd want to avoid human establishments as much as possible though. Thinks he's too good for us stupid humans. Arrogant jerk. Hua? Guess it's not 'us' anymore though is it? I was born human, but now I'm not. What am I? Will Reikei actually grant that girl's wish? I hope so. I liked being human whatever Hiei may say bad about them.'

His thoughts turned sour and soon his earlier care free attitude was forgotten in his depression. He sighed.

'Come on Kuwabara, snap out of it. It's not the end of the world. I'm still alive. Shizuru's still alive. I may be a slave but I will change that. Koenma is going down!'

"HAHAHA YEAH! I'M STILL THE GREAT KAZUMA KUWABARA THE GREATEST HERO OF ALL TIME!" He said rather loudly trying to fully bring his spirits back up. The small demon at his side just ignored him and sped up leaving the tall man behind.

"Hiei you punk get back here!" Kuwabara yelled as he realized that his companion and date had left him behind and started to chase after him.

* * *

><p>He caught up with him just outside the restaurant. It was a hole in the wall shop that if Hiei hadn't been stopped outside of Kuwabara would have likely missed it.<p>

"Why'd you run of like that you little punk?" Kuwabara asked irritated.

Hiei narrowed his eyes "you were being annoying." With that he turned and entered the restaurant.

It was obvious he knew the place well. He headed straight for a table in the furthest corner, facing the door, Kuwabara in tow.

It was a quiet restaurant; just the sounds of cooking, eating and quiet chatter could be heard. "I can see why you like this place Shorty. It suits you…and the food smells really good." He said drooling, his stomach growling in agreement. Just then a nervous looking waitress came up she seemed to go back and forth between looking at Hiei and at a still bruised Kuwabara. "Good afternoon, what can I get for you?" "Beef Ramen" "Tempura Udon" "Ok, it'll be just a few minutes" With that she quickly walked away leaving the two boys alone again.

"Heh, I see the staff recognize you. What did you do to get her so nervous around you anyway?" Hiei simply raised an eyebrow in response as though it should be obvious, on second thought Kuwabara realized that it probably was.

"Okaaay then not important I guess. So, what was the bet about anyway?" This question got the same response.

"C'mon don't give me that look. I already know there was a bet involved. What exactly was it about

"Hiei sighed giving in knowing that Kuwabara was not going to give up until he got his answers. "You and Yusuke, which one of you would catch on to Reikei's manipulation and the farce around you first. Kurama lost."

"That explains the dress but it doesn't explain this" he gestured wildly with his arms. "Or why he asked Yusuke out."

"It was timed. By this time we figured we had both lost. It didn't take much to convince you of the truth though so you obviously had already suspected and broke the compulsion charm. But there was no way to know when you broke it and if it was within the time range so we both lost that part and had to ask you both out."

"Compulsion charm?" He asked, disregarding Hiei's grumbling about the time limit.

"You and Yusuke had compulsion charms on you that were supposed to make you trust and be loyal to the Reikei. After a few months they are supposed to become permanent. If that girl told Yusuke what she told you he likely wouldn't have believed her and just gotten angry."

There was silence at the table after that while Kuwabara tried to take it all in. During this silence the food arrived and they started their meal. A few bites in Kuwabara's eyes got a glint.

"So," he started. "You bet on me?" He looked smugly at Hiei.

"You knew that I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara am better than Urameshi in every way. Ha!"

"Fool, it doesn't take much to surpass Urameshi's intelligence."

"Still you can't deny that you bet on _me_ to better than _him_!"

He boasted loudly turning a few heads in their direction and ignoring the glare Hiei was giving him.

He sobered up pretty quickly with more questions. "Why me though, I thought you said I was an "idiot'?"

"Hn, you are. But you're also more observant that you let on. I saw the questioning look you got in your eyes when no one else was around. When did you start to suspect?"

Kuwabara sighed in remembrance, taking a minute to pin down when exactly the small questions became suspicions.

"With Yukina," he started softly and slowly, "I think. I mean I had noticed a few things that didn't add up before the Yukina case but it wasn't until the Yukina mission that I began to really wonder. I think that's when the compulsion broke anyway. That's when I didn't forget the questions immediately or have some rationalization for the quiet suspicions I had noticed. I didn't know what was going on. But I knew something was, and whatever it was wasn't something good."

"Why then?"

"A few reasons really. First, why keep it from you? The brother's rage explanation didn't make sense to me. You don't fly off into rages loosing your head. It didn't make sense. Second, why did they care about her anyway? Reikei obviously doesn't like demons so why go through all the trouble to get her back. Why did they care so much about that one specific demon? There had to be some other reason. Third how did they catch her anyway? Normal humans wouldn't stand a chance in the Makai, so we know she couldn't have been taken from the Makai. But Yukina also wouldn't have been in the human world either. Even if she was able to cross the barrier into the human world she would have no reason to. She was searching for her brother, her demon brother. Why search the human world for a demon, it's not likely to be a very fruitful search. And say all that somehow made sense. Then after we found her why give her a free pass to stay in the human world? I'm not complaining about having to save her, but none of it made sense. After that I started to notice more things that didn't add up, both before the Yukina case and afterwards. All I really knew for sure until I met that girl at the tournament was that I didn't trust Reikei and that they were keeping things from us."

"Hn, how very astute of you."

"Ass-what?"

"Idiot"

"What did you call me you little punk"

"Well first I called you astute, or observant, then I called you an idiot." He said snidely.

Before the arguement could become too heated Hiei intervened.

"Calm down we're supposed to be on a date. I do not want Kurama to make us do this again because you walked out half way through it."

Kuwabara calmed down at the thought of having to have a _second_ date.

"So, what does this date have to include?" He questioned hoping it didn't have to include anything _too _embarrassing.

"Either dinner and a movie or lunch and ice cream in the park."

"Heh yeah I can see how lunch and ice cream would be the lesser of two evils. Heh, how long does Kurama have to wear the dress?"

Hiei smirked. "Until the date with Yusuke has been completed." There was a pause. "That includes while he goes to school."

Kuwabara tried to hold his laughter and failed resulting in a loud burst of laughter.

"HA, that could take awhile Urameshi's too thickheaded and stubborn to agree anytime soon!"

"Kurama will be disappointed that you agreed so quickly and easily. I believe that he was expecting you to react much like the detective did."

"Yeah well, that's what he gets for betting against me. I ain't giving the man the satisfaction." He paused for a moment thinking. "That was one of the other things that really bothered me too though. Kurama. His story for stealing the forlorn hope. It didn't make sense."

Hiei looked up from his udon. "How so?"

"It just doesn't fit with what we know about him. He was once Yoko Kurama demon thief. When he was killed he was so desperate to stay alive that he decided to run and be born a human, although he hated humans. He was so desperate to live that he decided it was worth it to become something he hated. I cannot see a person willing to go that far to stay alive being willing to sacrifice their life to keep another human alive. I mean it's not like he's a completely different person. He's still Yoko Kurama in spirit, just in a different body really. So his excuse of stealing the forlorn hope to save his mother doesn't make sense."

Hiei paused to consider this. "That makes a remarkable amount of sense." He paused. "Until we know more we should keep this between ourselves." He seemed a bit shocked that such a well thought out argument came from the idiot and somewhat mortified to have to agree with him.

"Yeah. I understand." After a few moments of silence Kuwabara realized that both he and Hiei were finished with their meals and suggested that they continue on to get their ice cream.

The two walked along the park ice cream in hand. Each kept to their own thoughts. Kuwabara noticed that Hiei looked more calm and natural in the park, farther from the human city, than he did in the noodle shop, even if he was getting a lot of strange looks due to his cloak.

Eventually their companionable silence was broken by Hiei."You could be better you know."

"Hua?" Kuwabara asked completely lost about what Hiei was talking about. Not sure how to react he reacted defensively.

"What exactly are you trying to say shrimp?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I'm saying that with training you could be great. You have great potential but you need to train it."

Kuwabara considered this for a moment. Expression going from defensive to contemplating and finishing in aggression irritated at his final conclusions.

"Yeah, well, who's going to train me hua? Genkai's under spirit world's control, I ain't goin to her. Urameshi's an idiot _and_ under Koenma's command. Kurama's style is too different from my own. You hate me. And I can't leave to find another instructor! So yeah, where do you expect me to get this training!"

He was almost yelling by the end due to his exasperation and irritation. He growled, torn between stomping away in a huff and standing his ground.

Fortunately the choice was made for him when Hiei replied.

"You really want training don't you?"

"Yeah" he grunted. "I'm sick of being the weak link on the team, the only untrained one. I need the training even more now. It's just…"

Hiei seemed to sigh a little bit. Closing his eyes he continued. "We'll start tomorrow." I took a second but Kuwabara understood. He was shocked. He never imagined that Hiei would offer to train him.

"Really?"

Hiei glared "First lesson, tracking and speed. Meet me at the edge of the forest on the East side of the city at dawn. You'd better make it worth my time or I'll take back my offer."

"Don't worry Hiei! I won't let you down! A Kuwabara never gives up! Thank you so much!"

"We shall see."

The rest of their date was spent in silence both boys wondering how tomorrow will go.


	6. The Test

Kuwabara showed up to the designated meeting spot tired yet excited, at six o'clock in the morning. He had at least another half an hour before the sun would actually rise but he wanted to make sure he wasn't late so Hiei wouldn't rethink his offer of training.

Hiei showed up a few minutes later. "Hn, so you showed up after all. I half expected you to be late."

"No way! You don't think much of me but I am a man, and a man never gives up and he honors his agreements. I agreed to show up at sunrise and I'll show up at sunrise!"

"hn" Hiei grunted. "Let's get going. Today is a test to see if I will bother training you."

"WHAT!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up!" Hiei snapped back glaring until Kuwabara stopped. "We will see today how badly you want my training. It won't be easy."

"There's no way I'll fail!"

'Fool, I wouldn't have offered if I truly though he would fail. He is determined.'

He didn't let any of what he was thinking out and simply narrowed his eyes. "Today you will follow me. If you feel you can catch me do so, but I just need to you follow me until I decide it is time to stop. If you fall behind or lose me, too bad. I will not wait and you will simply have to find me, if you do not find me within a half an hour of losing me, you lose. If you are not with me when the exercise is over than you fail. Understand?"

"Yup, how long will I be following you?"

"Until I feel like stopping."

Kuwabara grumbled. "That's not an answer. Man, school starts in a week and I still have homework to do. Oh well I guess I can push it back one more day. Training is WAY more important.'

Seeing the acceptance in Kuwabara's eyes Hiei nodded and took off.

~1hour later~

"Ha see ya!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he saw a black blur in a tree a few feet away. He was panting lightly by this time, wondering how Hiei was able to go so fast for so long seemingly without getting tired. Then Hiei was gone again. "Oh come on!" he yelled. Chasing in the city was becoming more difficult as people were starting to rise and go to work, take their kids to daycare or a play date or just plain starting their day which made the streets busier than they were earlier adding an extra factor into the chase. The sidewalk traffic only got worse as the day went on though, around noon the gangs started to come out as well.

"Where've you been you big wimp? Hiding out hoping we'd forget about you?" the leader of a particularly large and irritated group taunted.

"Arugh. I don't have time for you!"

He was going to keep on running after Hiei, ignoring the gang when the gang surrounded him. "Heh, guess I was right, Kuwabara has become a coward who'd rather run from a fight than actually fight!"

Despite his lack of any real training Kuwabara had gotten a lot of experience and had gotten a lot stronger. The only problem was that all his experience was against single opponents not against groups. This gang had seven members.

"Oh come on!" He yelled, "What part of I do not have time for this do you not understand?" Kuwabara was frustrated. The opposing gang seemed to take this as their que and attacked, swinging their bats, bars and fists in an attempt to do as much damage as possible.

The fight was over relatively quickly. Kuwabara stared at his fists surprised. "Man, I know I've gotten better but that was WAY too easy." He got over it pretty quickly though. "Ha! I'm so the best! Urameshi better look out!" He bragged.

"Uhh wait a second, where'd the-" he though better of what he was about to say "Hiei go? Damn it!" He realized he lost concentration on his target, in result he started to spin his head around wildly trying to spread his senses as far as he could. He found him, luckily only a mile away.

Hiei himself was impressed with Kuwabara's fighting. 'He may fight well, but he needed have stopped to mess with those buffoons, he should have known they were no match for him. I guess that's another thing we'll have to work on, being aware of his own strength.' Not finding Kuwabara's surprise at so easily beating his opponents acceptable he left as to not give him a reward for unacceptable behavior.

Much to Kuwabara's chagrin he was approached my six more gangs over the next four hours. Lucky for him though he learned after his first encounter that he could easily beat them and move on.

By five o'clock though Kuwabara was exhausted. He had been running constantly since just after six in the morning. The gang fights were the closets things to breaks that he was getting. 'Man Hiei had better accept me as his student after this. I'm so tired.'

Ten minutes later he was led to a cabin deep in the forest to the East of town.

Kuwabara arrived around 5:20 exhaustion forgotten as soon as he saw what was roasting on the fire. On the fire was a turkey and baked beans.

"Your drool is dripping off your face."

"Hua?" Kuwabara seemed to not even notice Hiei had spoken, so entranced by the thought of food was he. That was until Hiei smacked the back of his head that is. "W-what hey! What was that for?" he yelled as he was knocked out of his stupor. Hiei rolled his eyes. "We can talk after we eat I suppose." He realized that Kuwabara would be useless without eating.

Fearing Kuwabara would literally pounce on the food Hiei quickly ripped off a leg and threw it at him.

After devouring his food in record time, even for Kuwabara, they were able to talk, though Hiei was looking rather disgusted at how Kuwabara had eaten.

"Now that you're able to concentrate we should begin."

Kuwabara wiped his face with his arm in response.

"You made it here without giving of or as of yet complaining."

"HA! You know it! I'm a Kuwabara and Kuwabaras never give up!"

Hiei glared at the boastful interruption. "As I was going to say." He growled, emphasizing his glare. "Is that if you still want me as your teacher I will teach you. But know this" he started before Kuwabara could interrupt. "I am not an easy task master. You will not slack and once you accept you cannot quit."

Kuwabara's happy, eager expression did not change.

"There's no way I'm ever going to quit!"

Hiei smirked, "good. We will meet at six o'clock here every morning for a general workout. We will work on your speed, balance and flexibility mostly. After school you will report back here. For another workout as well as sword training and work with your powers. It is clear the way you randomly wave your sword around that you don't really know how to handle a sword, and I doubt you've truly explored your powers either. I will also be teaching you about demons and demon world."

"Alright! I won't let you down!"

Hiei had accepted him as a student, he was finally going to get real training; nothing was going to bring Kuwabara's mood down now, not even the fact that school was soon to start. Despite how hard it was, it had been worth it to get a real teacher.


	7. The Break

One week later Kuwabara was heading back to school. He has spent the past week being worked to the bone by Hiei. Work out, sword forms, sparing, work out again, meditation/spirit energy practice over and over again. It was exhausting, and truth be told Kuwabara was thankful that he'd get to rest during school. He was also excited to see his three old friends too, who seemed to be waiting for him at the school gates.

"Hey man!" "Kuwabara!" "Yo, Kuwabara!"

Three teenage boys in the same high school uniform as Kuwabara called out to him.

"Wha? Hey guys!" Kuwabara waved excitedly back, greeting each other with a bunch of manly hugs.

'Man I missed those guys, they don't know about anything that has happened. They're so human.' He zoned out, thinking about his relationship with his friends and how that summer will have changed that relationship. He could no longer tell them everything; it felt as though he would have to hide everything now. Just being near him would put them in danger.

When he came back Sawamura was waving a hand in front of his face. "Hey, anyone home?"

"Hua? Oh, sorry guys I just spaced out a bit" he nervously replied laughingly.

"We were just saying how long it's been. We've all been hanging out this summer, but we haven't seen you once."

"Yeah man, where've you been? We swung by your apartment a few times, your neighbors said they hadn't seen you all summer either."

'Crap' Kuwabara panicked. Freezing up and chuckling nervously to himself. 'What am I supposed to tell them? I can't tell them the truth, I mean, even if I could they wouldn't believe me. I was in a demon tournament fighting for my life and turned into a slave. And oh, by the way, I'm not human! I don't know what I am, but it's not human! C'mon, think.'

He took a few calming breaths trying to calm his rising panic. 'Ok, calm down, they're my friends, and I'm a crap liar, I'll just have to tell them the truth…just leave out everything about demons…and spirit world…and special powers. Aww man, how am I supposta do that?'

"Heh heh heh, sorry guys. It's been just been a crazy summer for me. I joined a fighting competition."

"What!" All three of his friends exclaimed. Before they began peppering him with questions. "Really?" "How'd you do?" "Meet any cute babes?" "How come you didn't tell us before you left?"

"Sorry guys, it was kinda hush hush, invitation only, I still can't tell you much about it really. I didn't really have time to tell you guys about it before leaving anyway."

"So, why'd you join some secret fighting tournament? How'd you even hear about it?"

"I didn't."

"Whaduya mean you didn't, if you didn't hear about it how did you enter?"

"I was invited. Every time the tournament is held the guys running it extend an '_invitation' _to one team. It's really not optional at that point. If you're invited you're forced to compete."

"Forced? How can they force you into a competition?"

"The guys who run the thing are" he hesitated trying to find the right word "powerful. They have ways of getting what they want. But hey the prizes at the end of the tournament is normally incentive enough." He smiled trying to keep the atmosphere light.

Kirishima continued on with his questioning. "How'd you do? You don't look like you were injured too badly."

"Yeah" Okubo contributed, "and you mentioned a team?"

Kuwabara snorted. "I was in the hospital for three weeks after my last fight, I'm lucky the girl I was fighting had mercy or I'd be dead. Death wasn't exactly uncommon in the matches."

The other three were suitably horrified. Noticing this Kuwabara quickly pacified his friends. "Don't worry, I'm completely fine now." They let out a collective breath they didn't seem to be aware they were holding at Kuwabara's admittance.

"As for my _team_" he scowled, not seeing his friends exchange glances. "I was stuck with Urameshi, Urameshi's master Genkai, who is a terrifying old lady, Kurama, a freshman at Meiou University, and Hiei, an absolutely ruthless swordsman. We got to the semi-finals before Urameshi and Genkai abandoned us. I mean, there was no way we were going to win that fight even with them, we were fighting legends, but we might not have been crushed as badly. Apparently though, my showing was good enough that I'm starting to be a big name too. I don't like it. I don't want more of_ their_ attention" he glared into space thinking about that possibility.

"Sorry man, at least you're ok now though, right?"

He sighed, nodding his approval. "Yeah, I guess." He agreed, inwardly not so sure.

"So, how long ago did you get back?"

"Hua? Oh, we got back like a week ago."

"What!" They all yelled simultaneously. "If you got back a week ago why haven't we seen you until now?"

"Yeah man, even a phone call would have been nice." They ganged up on him.

"Sorry guys. But you remember how I said I was becoming a big name?" He waited for them for respond before continuing. Which they did urging him to continue. "Well it's likely that some of the guys from the tournament will come after me to challenge my reputation and my skills. As you know I'm almost entirely self taught, and a lot of what got me though the tournament was luck. I can't rely on luck to keep me safe, so I got a teacher. He a harsh task master, but I'm learning a lot. I'll be busy training with him continuously, so you probably won't see me outside of school unless I'm running a drill for him or something." He pauses. "Or if it's Sunday, I get Sundays off to rest. But if the schedule keeps up like it was the first week I doubt I'll do much else but sleep on Sundays but I dunno." He shrugged.

"Whoa, you're really taking this seriously. You really think you'll be attacked like that?"

"I dunno really, but I can't risk it. Anyway, enough about me. How was your guys' summers?" He beamed at his friends with his wide smile wanting to get the attention off of him and on to something lighter.

"It was ok I guess, nothin really special." Kirishima answered with Sawamura nodding in agreement. Only thing that really going on was Rugiofuchi tryin to move in to our turf in your absence, especially with Okubo out of it too.

"Hua? What was up with Okubo?" Kuwabara asked worriedly, mind immediately fearing the worst.

Okubo flushed under the attention. "It's nothin; I was just able to work a lot more this summer, without school I was able to pick up more hours." He explained as Kuwabara let out a sigh in relief, embarrassed he immediately thought of the worst.

"Hey guys?" Kirishima said as he checked his watch. "We should hurry if we don't want to be late. I personally don't want a pissed of Rat Face on the first day back. Ya know?"

They made it to class with minutes to spare, grabbing their normal spots in the back of the room.

"Hey Kuwabara!" A loud exuberant voice called from the doorway. Before Kuwabara could respond an arm was wrapped around his shoulder. He didn't have to look to know that Yusuke's smiling face would be attached to the arm.

"What the hell Urameshi!" He shoved the arm off, still sore about being abandoned at the tournament. Truthfully he wasn't sure if he could ever truly trust Urameshi again. The rest of the class was quiet, watching the two punks warily. Either one of them alone was bad enough, they didn't need them teaming up.

"Hey what's up pal, I thought we were friends?"

Kuwabara snorted "What kind of friend abandons his other friends like you did? "

"Hey, I apologized for that already."

"Doesn't mean I accept it. I was in the hospital for three weeks. WEEKS Urameshi! A simple sorry don't cut it!"

"What do you want? Hua?"

"I want you to understand what I'm angry and give me an honest or apology…or" he got a mischievous gleam in his eye. "You remember Kurama and Hiei's bet?" He responded slyly. Yusuke blushed. "How the hell could I forget? Kurama only stopped asking me out yesterday." His eyes widened. "No! No way! I'm not doing it!" He yelled. Kuwabara cracked up laughing.

Calming down enough to talk Kuwabara continued. "Heh heh, not, not that. I just couldn't resist seeing how you'd react. Nah, I want you to come to school every day for two weeks, no skippin. I want you to prove to me that you can see something all the way though even if it will take longer than a day."

Yusuke let out a sigh while the rest of the class groaned, muttering about having to deal with 'the demon' Urameshi for two weeks. "That it. I can do that, easy. They you'll forgive me? I really didn't mean to abandon you, I though you guys could handle yourselves."

"Two weeks Urameshi."

With most of the tension gone the rest of the class started to go back to their own business until Mr. Akashi arrived.


End file.
